


Handle (Me) With Care

by supergirl_swift



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Disabled Lena Luthor, F/F, Happy, Kara Danvers Angst, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirl_swift/pseuds/supergirl_swift
Summary: Pet Shelter AU- Kara isn’t SupergirlA childhood car accident left Lena Luthor paralyzed from the waist down, forcing her to permanently use crutches to get around.Now, Lena Luthor is in her early twenties and has just moved to National City. Lena quickly found work at the pet shelter and spends most of her time there.Enter Kara Danvers, a regular at the shelter who took an immediate liking to Lena.Together, Kara and Lena must learn to trust, be vulnerable, and, take care of each other all while falling in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea randomly and I just love the aspect of Kara taking care of Lena who is disabled and soft. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I think it’s some of my best writing 
> 
> \- D

Lena swung her legs over the side of the bed before adjusting her crutches so she could stand properly. Lena looked around the loft apartment she just moved into and carefully avoided tripping on boxes scattered on the floor— she would have to go buy coffee. Lena fumbled with her keys in the door and leaned against the wall trying to keep herself balanced. Once the door was locked behind her, Lena pushed herself outside and headed down the street toward the coffee shop. 

Normally, Lena was used to weird looks and stares from strangers around her who were seeing her crutches for the first time. Except, now the looks seemed to pass as glares and people acted as if they were disgusted by Lena. 

“Ma’am! What can I get for you?” The man behind the counter snarled and whispered something about Lena being deaf. 

“A small iced black coffee,” Lena handed him her card and forced a smile. 

Moments later, Lena was handed her coffee. The dark-haired woman hustled out the door to make it in time for the bus which was set to arrive in eight minutes. 

The bus was crowded and smelled like the boys locker room in a middle school gym class. Lena wrinkled her nose and managed to stay unnoticed in the corner of the bus until her stop came and she had to maneuver off the bus with twelve pairs of eyes on her. 

The animal shelter was across the street but Lena could hear dogs barking since the moment she got off the bus. Lena forced herself to take a deep breath before crossing the street and entering the tall shelter building. Lena glanced around the lobby of the shelter, there was dog and cat hair all over the floor and a receptionist desk with nobody there. A sign taped to the computer monitor caught Lena’s eye:

If nobody is here, please ring bell for assistance.

Lena pressed the button on top of the desk and waited patiently for instruction. As the sound of footsteps got closer to Lena, the dogs barking had gotten louder. 

A woman with short auburn hair smiled brightly at Lena, not once looking down at her crutches. 

“You must be Lena Luthor, I’m Alex. Alex Danvers.” Alex extended a hand toward Lena which she awkwardly shook while trying to stay standing. 

“You own this shelter?” 

“Yeah, and my sister Kara pops in to help sometimes too.” Alex smiled at her before giving her the tour of the shelter and different animals they host. 

“So I was wondering if you wanted to feed the bunnies and smaller animals today and we can go from there,” Alex sat down behind the desk and gave her a thumbs up. 

Lena worked her way to the back of the shelter where she changed the animals water, cleaned out the cages, and gave them fresh food. After about an hour of this, Lena excused herself to use the restroom. Lena splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door. 

Kara was about to knock on the door to the bathroom when a dark-haired woman hopped out on crutches. Except it wasn’t the crutches that caught Kara’s attention, it was the bright emerald color in the woman’s eyes that she was drawn to. After realizing Kara had been blocking this girl’s exit from the bathroom, she quickly jumped to the side. 

“Sorry.” Kara seemed to stumble over the word, “I’m Kara. Um, Danvers. I’m Alex’s sister.” Kara smiled and noticed a light blush creeping over the woman’s cheeks. 

“Lena Luthor.” Lena held her hand out for Kara to shake which she did firmly. 

“Okay. Well, um, I have to—“ Kara just pointed to the bathroom. 

“Okay. Well, um, I have to—“ Lena pointed to the animal cages with a taunting smirk on her lips, “See you around Kara.” 

Once Kara was inside the bathroom, door locked, she let out a breath of awe. All Kara could feel was her heart pounding and the sound of blood rushing through her ears. Alex did mention somebody disabled would be joining her at work and to “be nice” to them, but Kara never thought the new employee would be so... intriguingly beautiful. After washing her hands and petting her favorite dog Otto, Kara joined her older sister at the front desk. 

“You met Lena, didn’t you?” Alex stared her down. 

“Yeah, so? Why do you care?” 

“Because you always do this Kara. You always flirt with my new employees and then find some excuse to cut it off and hurt them.” Alex sighed and put her head in her hands. 

“Lena is different.” Kara pleaded with Alex. 

“You say that every time Kara, I don’t want you hurting that poor woman.” Alex was almost shouting, “Just let her be, okay?” 

“Okay.” Kara huffed. 

Lena’s arms were sore and she felt as if they would swell right up until they popped. Lena propped herself up on her crutches and made her way over to Alex’s desk.

“Thank you for having me today.” Lena said as happily as she could besides the fact that she was dying from exhaustion. 

“Of course Lena! Your uniform should be here later in the week but I’ll see you tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be here.” Lena smiled her first truly genuine smile since she moved to National City. 

Lena was relieved to be back inside her tiny apartment. In a way, unpacking and decorating put her mind at ease and Lena could almost forget about the crutches and paralyzation. Lena started by hanging a shelf above her bed for a couple of plants and then laying out some cute throw pillows on her bed. Lena propped up a record player in the corner and hung fairy lights around a tapestry of an elephant, (which was above the record player). 

After Lena organized, it took all of her energy to heat up dinner before she could finally abandon her crutches and flop onto the bed. Lena opened her laptop and waited for Netflix to load— the wifi in her apartment was spotty— and changed into pajamas she left out on the bed earlier. Netflix had loaded but for some reason, Lena was more interested in looking into Kara Danvers than she was in watching Gilmore Girls. A pit was slowly forming in Lena’s stomach but she typed in the blondes name anyway. Only Kara’s instagram popped up, Lena scrolled through half-heartedly. Lena stopped at a photo of a man kissing Kara’s cheek. Shit, Kara was straight and Lena didn’t even pick up on it. Angrily, Lena closed the laptop and rolled over so she was staring at the ceiling. The lamp on her nightstand was turned off so only the glow from the fairy lights illuminated her room. The city surrounding her room was surprisingly quiet and Lena was able to drift off to the soft clicks and static of the record player.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So actually this pet shelter AU is inspired by my life because I’ve been working at a doggie day care and i love it so i incorporated it into this fic! i’m so glad you guys like it :)
> 
> \- D

The next morning went much smoother for Lena. Lena was wearing an old black shirt and sweatpants, her dark hair was in a tight bun on top of her head. Lena clicked off her string lights and made her bed before making her way to the bus stop. 

Lena climbed on the bus, embarrassed when a mother asked their kid to move so Lena could sit. Of course the shorter woman knew they were trying to be polite but Lena hated nothing more than be singled out for having crutches. The bus screeched to a hard stop almost throwing Lena out of her seat and she quickly lumbered out and into the shelter. 

Lena wasn’t completely shocked when Kara greeted her at the door, looking her up and down upon noticing the crutches. As if Kara could read her mind, she spoke.

“Alex is out today, home sick with her girlfriend Kelly. It’s just me and you,” Kara grinned at her mysteriously. 

“Oh okay, where do you want me to start?” Lena balanced on one crutch. 

Kara ignored her question, “So, what’s your deal anyway? Can’t walk?”

Lena was taken aback by Kara’s bluntness but in a way she appreciated it and just nodded. 

Lena repeated her question quieter than before, “Where do you want me to start?”

“How about on my lap darling?” Kara teased and watched as Lena’s cheeks turned pink. 

“I’m kidding Lena! You can start with the small dogs.” Kara winked and watched as Lena disappeared into the back of the shelter. 

Kara shot a quick text to Alex letting her know Lena made it in before trying to sort Alex’s paperwork. The papers were stacked in messy piles higher than the height of the desk and were taking up 90% of the space in the front room. Kara groaned and got up from the desk to play with Otto— her favorite dog, a German shepherd. 

“Hi Otto!” Kara cooed, scratching the big dog behind his ears and throwing him a chew toy. 

Lena came out of the small dog play pen with doggie bags in her hand and threw 

them in the trash before approaching Otto from outside the gate. 

“Does he have a home?” Lena placed her hand in front of his nose. 

“Nope. I wanted to adopt him but my apartment complex doesn’t allow dogs.” Kara frowned and hugged him around the neck. 

“Well, I’m sure he’ll find a good home soon, he’s a sweetheart.” Lena giggled as Otto licked her hand. 

“Yeah me too!” Kara smiled at her and excused herself to attend the customer at the front door. 

Lena stayed for the rest of the night even though her shift ended hours earlier. She helped Kara settle in the new pug puppy called Jackson. Kara thanked her tremendously for her help and offered her a ride home which Lena accepted graciously. Kara drove a tan Jeep which was one of Lena’s dream cars and the radio was blasting rap as loud as possible. 

“Is this it?” Kara pulled over and in front of the brick building. 

“Yes, thank you for the ride Kara.” Lena opened the door but Kara grabbed her arm. 

“Wait, put your phone number in so we can stay in touch. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you a lot.” Kara smiled and dimples appeared on her cheeks. 

“There you go, text me so I know you made it home safely.” Lena nudged her arm before making sure the door was shut completely. 

Lena grabbed a tub of ice cream and flopped on the made bed before opening her laptop to watch a romantic comedy. Lena rested her crutches against the wall by her bed and plugged in her phone next to her. The dark-haired woman wasn’t paying much attention to the movie because her attention span kept drifting to her phone— waiting for a text from Kara. Growing impatient, Lena got up slowly, balanced on her crutches, and returned the ice cream to the freezer. When Lena returned to her spot on the bed she had one message from Kara. 

_Home safe. Won’t be at shelter tomorrow. I’ll miss you <3 _

Lena’s heart swooned at the classic heart and she found herself relating more and more to the romantic movie playing on her laptop. 

_I will miss you too Kar. Would you like to get brunch over the weekend? _

Lena pressed send but immediately turned off her phone for fear of Kara’s response to the invite and nickname. 

Kara smiled down at her phone, the nickname coming from Lena felt just right and of course she had said yes to brunch. 

Kara was covered in dog hair and her blonde curls were tangled immensely. Kara had turned on the shower and stepped in carefully, letting the lukewarm water wash over her skin. Kara scrubbed the dog scent and hair off of her and ran shampoo through her hair until it was perfectly smooth. Kara turned off the shower water and changed into a nightgown with cartoon dogs on it that Alex had gifted her. 

Kara’s bed was colder than usual and the only way she was able to fall asleep was imaging holding Lena tight in her arms. When these thoughts first crossed Kara’s mind she tried to push them away. It was wrong of her to become attached so easily— it was wrong for her to come off as taking advantage of Lena, who was doing everything she could to stay strong. 

Eventually, these thoughts of being with Lena came so frequently that she couldn’t get rid of them, and besides, if Lena didn’t know it was okay.

Kara’s head was pounding with all of the mixed feelings and she was ashamed of how she ignored Alex’s pleas to leave Lena alone. Kara forced herself to shut her eyes and sleep it off, tomorrow she would be able to forget about the dark-haired woman, right? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just character development, mostly Kara/Lena but you meet the rest of the gang too... I got a little carried away with writing how Lena sees Kara in her head ;) 
> 
> (no smut)
> 
> \- D

Kara definitely did not forget about Lena Luthor. If anything, not going in to help out Alex was going to be harder than she thought. The blonde woman impulsively checked her phone for messages from Lena but there was nothing. Kara put her blonde curls up, ignoring the fact that they were still a little damp from last nights  shower and made herself a pot of coffee. 

After Kara finished her drink she got dressed up and decided to meet her friend Nia at the local diner for lunch. Kara was wearing an old hoodie that used to be Alex’s and a pair of ratty jeans, in all honesty she was too tired to try. Kara pushed thoughts of Lena out of her mind and climbed into her car, she would make it to the diner right on time. 

The diner was your classic aluminum bullet trailer shape. Inside, it was decorated with license plates and funky light fixtures. Nia was waiting for her at the bar and was talking to their mutual friend J’onn J’onzz who ran the diner. 

“Kara!” Nia squealed and got up to wrap her in a tight hug. 

“Hey you two!” Kara beamed and ordered a hot chocolate, sitting down next to Nia. 

Nia ordered steak and eggs which Kara greedily took some of despite her protesting. Kara offered Nia pancakes but Nia was too busy insisting that Kara fill her in on everything and so, Kara began to tell her friend about Lena. 

Lena almost called in sick from the shelter today. The minute her eyes opened she could feel her arms cramping and doubted her ability to use crutches today. Except, Lena knew Kara wouldn’t be in today and if she bailed as well Alex would struggle so much. With that, Lena put on an old tie-dye shirt and leggings, leaving her black hair down on her shoulders. 

Lena fastened her crutches on her upper arms and almost fell because of how weak her arms felt. Lena sighed, her arms burned and she was positive she had missed her bus by now. Lena felt her phone vibrate in her purse but of course she couldn’t get to it right now because she was half-in half-out of the front doorway. Lena finally pulled the door shut and rushed herself out to the bus stop. 

The bus had pulled away right when Lena turned onto the block and she was ready to scream. Instead, she sat down on the bus stop bench and fished out her phone. It was a message from Kara. 

_Tell Alex game night is tonight, you’re invited._

Game night sounded awful to Lena. It was Friday night, Lena still had boxes all over her apartment, and her arms felt like bricks. A loud car horn jerked Lena out of her thoughts and the window rolled down, it was Kara. 

“Need a ride?” Kara called out. 

Lena picked up her crutches and slowly made her way over to Kara’s truck. Lena hoisted herself into the trucks passenger seat and rested her crutches against her legs before shutting the door. Lena must’ve looked upset because Kara rested her hand on Lena’s arm before pulling away from the side of the road. 

“Why a giant pickup truck for little Kara Danvers?” Lena snickered. 

“First of all, I’m taller than you! And, when I finally move into a place that allows animals, Otto and I will share the truck.” Kara grinned at the thought of it. 

Lena smiled back at Kara, Kara’s happiness was toxic and it was impossible to not be happy around the curly blonde haired woman. Lena wasn’t ready to leave Kara but moments later, they were in the parking lot of the pet shelter. Kara scurried our and opened the door for Lena. Without warning, Kara scooped Lena up around the waist and grabbed her crutches so she could get situated. Lena was still in shock and couldn’t even mutter a thank you as the crutches clicked back into place. 

“Was that too much?” Kara’s brows furrowed and there was a small crease between them. 

“Not that I want to admit it but I definitely needed the help.” Lena’s head was tilted downward slightly and she felt herself blushing as she was staring directly at Kara’s breasts.

“Okay I have to run, don’t forget to tell Alex!” Kara climbed back into her truck and sped off. 

Truthfully, Kara didn’t have to be anywhere specifically but being around Lena— watching her light up— made Kara feel extremely guilty. Maybe Lena didn’t notice yet but Kara had no idea to take of care of the dark-haired woman. Kara knew Lena was stronger than she looked but she still needed help sometimes, Kara figured. Kelly texted Kara’s phone insisting that game night would be at her and Alex’s house even though Kara was told earlier in the week that she was hosting. Kara just texted back a thumbs-up, still hopeful that Lena would accept the offer to come with her. Kara parked her truck and climbed the two stories to her apartment where she happily curled up on the couch with the TV on. Kara was happily binging some reality show, (her guilty pleasure), when her phone buzzed with a text from none other than Lena Luthor. 

_See you tonight at Alex’s and Kelly’s. Alex offered me a ride :)_

God. Alex was insufferable trying to steal Lena’s attention away from her. Kara didn’t consider herself a jealous person, she had never been overprotective or territorial but with Lena things seemed more on edge. It was only four in the evening but Kara prepared the snacks she was going to bring over anyway. Kara had picked out a bottle of red wine and some crackers with cheese to bring for game night. Before Kara left she changed out of her laid-back outfit into a skin-tight emerald colored dress. Game night wasn’t usually a dress-up occasion but Kara really felt like giving Lena a hint, or a tease, whichever Lena considered it as. Kara quickly threw on a pair of black flats and grabbed the snack bag, quickly hopping into the truck with her country music playing at full volume. 

“You ready to go?” Alex locked the door after her and Lena had exited the shelter. 

“Yeah... but um, what exactly is game night? Is it going to be— I don’t know, weird?” Lena followed Alex to the car. 

“Oh Lena, everything the Danvers sisters do is weird. You have so much to learn.” Alex snickered and started the engine. 

“Very well then.” Lena resisted an eye roll. 

Alex pulled out of the parking lot and took the scenic route back to the house. She asked Lena a little bit about how she liked National City, if she had made any other friends, etc. Lena’s responses were short but Alex was just happy to see the shorter woman smiling the whole ride home. 

“This is my place!” Alex smiled and pulled into the driveway of the shared home. 

“Seems nice.” Lena noted and gathered up her crutches, following Alex into the house. 

Kelly was waiting for Alex at the door, pulling her into a quick messy kiss before introducing herself to the new employee, “You must be Lena!” Kelly smiled and attempted to shake her hand. 

“Yep, that’s me.” Lena shifted uncomfortably, all of the attention was on her. 

“There’s snacks on the counter, help yourself.” Kelly winked at Alex and began pulling various board games out of a closet. 

Alex scurried over to help, not noticing when Nia and J’onn walked in, their hands full with drinks. 

“Hello!” Nia chirped and set a bottle of vodka down on the counter. 

“Nia! So good to see you! You can just leave the drinks anywhere,” Kelly pulled her into a hug followed by Alex. 

“This is Lena,” Alex pointed to the dark-haired girl who was hobbling over on crutches. 

“Hi! So great to finally meet the infamous Lena, Kara has said all good things.” Nia pulled her in for an immediate hug, she was touchy one. 

Lena blushed and knew everybody could see, her emotions read well on her face. 

Lena quickly recomposed herself before speaking, “Nice to meet you as well. I’m glad to have a place to hang out on a Friday night,” Lena chuckled. 

The five of them crowded around the coffee table, red wines and margaritas in their hands and Kara nowhere to be seen. Alex begged everyone to play Monopoly even though it was one of the longest games to play, everybody agreed. Lena ironically chose the shoe because you know, she couldn’t walk. This made everybody around the table crack up and definitely feel more comfortable around this new guest. Around thirty minutes into the game, Kara showed up and she looked breathtaking. Her blonde curls rest on her shoulders, bouncing slightly with every step. Her dress was tight and a dark green color, it cut off mid-thighs and Lena could see every curve in Kara’s figure. Kara’s breasts were strained against the fabric and Lena could only imagine what was under the dress. 

“Fashionably late?” Kara shrugged, her voice like honey snapping Lena out of her thoughts. 

Kara strut over and took the empty seat between Nia and Lena, her smile wide and bright white teeth showing. Nia winked and nudged Kara’s arm, Lena knew they were close but  God,  what did Kara tell her? Kara was stuck with the last Monopoly piece— the thimble— which nobody ever wants to play as. The night continued smoothly, with lots of teasing and enough drinking that everyone was laughing to the point of crying and a couple words were slurred here and there. J’onn excused himself first, insisting that he had to be up early tomorrow to open up the diner and make fresh pastries which left all girls at the game night. Kelly was getting a bit handsy and dragged Alex into their room with Alex’s shirt already over her head, giggles escaping her mouth. Kara was pouring everybody another drink except Nia refused because she had to drive home and Lena already felt a small headache coming on so she passed on it as well. 

“Well you guys are missing out.” Kara slurred slightly and raised the wine glass to her lips but quickly, Nia cut her off. 

“You’re done and I’m leaving, goodnight you two.” Nia smirked and shut the door behind her. 

“Do you need a ride?” Kara winked and reached for her keys. 

“Pfft as if you can drive Danvers, I’ll call a cab and  you should crash on their couch. ”  Lena frowned slightly and Kara couldn’t tell if it was sarcastic or not. 

“Okay sweetheart,” Kara slurred and a mischievous smirk crossed her face. 

Lena whipped around to face Kara as if she didn’t hear her correctly but the dark-haired woman didn’t say anything. Too soon, Lena left in the yellow taxi and too soon, Kara was alone again cleaning up empty glasses and bottles. Kara flirted her ass off tonight but Lena did not reciprocate once, Kara didn’t know if she was embarrassed, or scared, or maybe even both. Kara didn’t fret over this long because next thing she knew she was facedown on the couch with eyes closed and bits of drool hanging out of her mouth. The last thought that crossed Kara’s mind was the simple smile on Lena’s face throughout game night. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being a major tease in this chapter. Angsty Lena does happen. 
> 
> \- D

Kara had no idea what time she went to bed last night but when she woke up, the sun was already setting. Kara opened her phone to three voicemails, (all from Alex), and her phones clock said four pm. Shit. Hesitantly, Kara listened to the voicemails. 

_“Kara? Where are you?! God, Lena is crying you stood her up!” _

Somehow the next message was even more heartbreaking to hear. 

_“Kara I swear to God! She’s a mess and where are you? You said this was different!”_

Kara grabbed a coat and raced outside and into her truck, heading straight to the pet shelter. The last voicemail played over bluetooth speakers. 

_ “Great job Kara, seriously! I can’t even stand you right now. I took Lena home early and you better be out of my house when I get back!”  _

Kara pulled an illegal U-turn, ignoring car horns blaring at her. Where was Lena’s damn apartment? Kara drove around in many circles, hoping Lena would just appear on one of these side streets. Around Kara’s sixth loop around a neighborhood she was ready to give up and call Lena begging for forgiveness. Out of the corner of the blonde woman’s eyes, she spotted Lena’s familiar crutches disappearing out of sight into a coffee shop. Kara jerked the truck into a horrible parallel park job and jumped out, not bothering to lock the doors. Kara pushed open the coffee shop doors barreling through the line until she reached Lena. Upon seeing the shorter woman’s outfit, Kara stopped. Breathless. Lena had on light pink lipstick and a yellow sundress that would only stand out so brightly with her figure type. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail as if she was always made to be looked upon from below. Kara opened and closed her mouth multiple times like a fish out of water, there were no words to describe how badly she wanted Lena Luthor right in this sick twisted moment. This moment where Kara has messed up and was begging for forgiveness in front of people. But it was also in this moment that Kara would throw everything away to praise Lena, Kara did get embarrassed easily but would be lying if she said she didn’t have a slight— okay, fine, huge— praise kink. 

“Cat got your tongue Kara?” Lena rolled her eyes and ordered a coffee, not once making eye contact with the blonde. 

“No! Well, I mean, yes. I was asleep, I slept through our—“ What was Kara supposed to call this? A date? 

“I slept through our plans.” Kara finished and paid for Lena’s coffee. 

“No shit.” Lena took her coffee and quickly worked her way through the crowd and out into the street. 

Normally, Lena was quick to forgive others, one weakness she deeply tried to resent. This time was different, maybe it’s because Lena has fallen hard for Kara already but deep down Lena knew the reason why. It was the way Kara’s eyes were filled with sorrow, plead, and hope. Lena always figured that Kara would be the— the dominant one in a relationship but today showed a completely different side of the flirtatious blonde. Kara was flustered with how Lena treated her, maybe even taken aback by the small detail that Lena didn’t make eye contact once. Lena shook her head slightly, these thoughts were wrong, she was supposed to be angry not memorized by Kara. 

Lena’s apartment never felt more welcoming, most of the boxes were unpacked and her string lights gave light to the whole apartment. Lena’s phone light up over and over with texts from Kara. 

_I’m sorry Lena. _

_Please forgive me._

_ You’re amazing and deserve so much. _

_I’ll do anything for a second chance_. 

The last text sparked something in Lena’s eyes but she stopped herself from typing back, from begging for a kiss, from admitting how much she craved Kara’s taste. Instead, Lena blasted 1950 by King Princess seeming that it fit the mood perfectly... well, sort of. Lena lay in her bed on top of the made covers with a cup of tea in her hand and the other searching Youtube for something to watch. Lena shimmied herself into a pair of fuzzy pajama shorts and took off her lace bra in favor of a plain t-shirt to sleep in. She was re-reading her favorite book—  The Great Gatsby , the cover worn thin as it was old and well-loved. Lena shut the music off and texted Kara quickly, just saying they would talk tomorrow, nothing too bitter or angry. Honestly Lena was so tired and struggled with getting out of bed every morning that she probably shouldn’t be blaming Kara, she was just upset in the moment. A horrible Luthor trait, act on impulses, don’t care about others feelings. Luthors are selfish even if they’re paralyzed from the waist below and look like prey to the outside world. Lena knew the next text from Kara would be something along the lines of ‘are you mad?’ and so Lena sent off one more message clarifying she wasn’t mad anymore and that they were going to be just fine. It was probably a rash move but of course, the dark-haired woman knew how far a little praise could go for Kara Danvers. 

Kara beamed at her phone, Lena wasn’t mad anymore. Unless if this was part of some elaborate game Lena wanted to play but Kara highly doubted it. Kara went to bed early, anxiously awaiting seeing Lena tomorrow. Kara set an alarm, she didn’t want to know what Lena had in her plans if she was late again. Kara fell asleep easily, her hair tangled in sheets and pillows, and, the moon casting a sliver of light into her room. 

Kara got dressed quickly in a denim skirt and yellow button-up top. Her phone pinged from Lena and Kara eagerly read the message. 

_Meet me at my apartment please. Today is a painful one just so you know._

Kara pouted. She placed her phone in her purse, grabbed the car keys, and left the apartment with her eyebrows knit together and a small crease in her forehead. 

Kara arrived at Lena’s apartment and opened the door, it was surprisingly unlocked. Kara called out for Lena, and wandered through the apartment avoiding tripping on a couple of boxes. A small whimper came from a room off of the side of the apartment and Kara slowly made her way over. 

“Hi Lena.” Kara sat on the edge of Lena’s bed. 

“Everything hurts.” Lena mumbled and scooted over, gesturing for Kara to scoot up on the bed. 

“Everything?” Kara cocked an eyebrow. 

Lena scowled, “Well, not my legs cause I can’t feel them Danvers.” 

“Sorry. Bad joke.”

Lena pursed her lips, trying to choose the next words carefully. Kara’s knee was resting on Lena’s arm which made forming thoughts even harder. 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed Kar.” Lena smirked even though it was painful. 

“Hm?” The blonde-haired woman played dumb. 

“The way you look at me. I mean I don’t get it, there’s a guy on your Instagram. I don’t like having my heart tugged around.” 

“Oh. I’m— Lena, I’m bisexual.” Kara cringed, not knowing how the shorter woman would react. 

Lena was silent. Kara’s ocean eyes stared into Lena’s green ones waiting for somebody to say something, anything. Before Lena could finally buck up and make a move Kara’s phone rang. 

“It’s Alex,” Kara excused herself and talked to Alex briefly. 

“Are you okay?” Lena reached toward her hand. 

“Yeah but I have to go help Alex with something for Kelly, I’ll text you.” Kara grabbed her purse and headed out the door. 

Maybe it was Lena’s vivid imagination but she almost swore that Kara had given her hand a light squeeze. Lena shifted her position in bed so her legs were behind her and her head was toward the end of the bed. She opened her journal and wrote a quick passage on Kara Danvers and how important her presence was in Lena’s life. Lena’s arms felt too heavy to keep writing for long and with that she slid the journal back into its secure hiding spot. After Lena had called down the street and ordered delivery Chinese food, she put on her favorite Disney movie to calm her down. Lena knew all the words to every single song in  _Sleeping Beauty_,  whether she admit it or not. Lena was belting out the words, laying down comfortably on her bed and shoveling noodles into her mouth. Lena’s phone lit up and the dark-haired woman barely noticed. 

_ Lena, can I come over or are you still in too much pain for guests? :( _

Kara’s face lit up, Lena Luthor asking for help might be the sweetest thing Kara has ever heard. 

_Of course, there’s some leftover Chinese food if you want... I hate to ask but can I have some help getting into the shower? _

Kara texted back a simple yes, it would be wrong not to help a friend, Kara decided fairly. With the thought of Lena’s pale smooth skin exposed at the forefront of her mind, Kara drove the three miles to her apartment— the Chinese food was an added bonus. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 5 :) I’ve been on a roll with writing this fic and I hope you all enjoy how Lena and Kara grow together
> 
> \- D

Lena was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, legs straight out in front of her, waiting for Kara. The beige tiles were cold against her back, her shirt already on the floor, the dark-haired woman was wearing a matching set of dark red lingerie. Lena could faintly hear a knock on her door and so she called out. 

“It’s open Kara!” Lena called out and slumped back farther against the wall. 

Lena heard Kara’s bare feet padding down the hallway until she reached the bathroom entrance. Kara raised an eyebrow and gave Lena a cocky smirk that usually would’ve sent tingles down her spine but there was so much pain. 

“How do you normally shower?” Kara heard the way it sounded once it came out of her mouth and she blushed like Rudolph the goddamn reindeer. 

“Well,  _normally_,  I lather up my hair with shampoo and conditioner and then very slowly rinse it out, savoring the warm water. All. Over. My. Body.” Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow back, “Normally, I would use my crutches but my arms hurt so much I practically army-crawled to the bathroom.” 

“Thank you for that _delightful_ visual Miss Luthor. Now, come here.” Kara hoisted Lena up slowly under the arms. 

Kara helped Lena prop herself up against the wall and turned around politely when Lena stripped out of her bra and underwear. Kara was still turned around when Lena was ready to get into the shower and she didn’t know if this could get any more awkward. 

“Umm, Kara? I still need to you know,  _get in the shower.”_ Lena cleared her throat. 

“Right, yeah, of course.” Kara stuttered and fumbled with her glasses. 

Lena felt goosebumps as Kara lifted under her arms once again and lightly placed her in the chair that was sitting inside the shower. 

“Hey Lena?” Kara was standing in the doorway, “Do you need anything else?” 

“Just wait for me? Make yourself at home!” Lena’s voice was crackled and deep. 

Kara just smiled and shut the door with a dopey grin on her face. Kara sat on the floor with her back pressed against the couch, scrolling through texts from Alex about the shelter. 

_Are you coming in tomorrow? Lena will be there. Did you make up?_

Kara just smiled, not only did they make up but she was in Lena’s apartment... while Lena was showering. 

Lena turned off the shower and reached for her crutches, propping herself against the glass door for balance. With her free arm, she wrapped a towel around herself and scurried into her room to change into pajamas. Lena picked out an oversized hockey sweatshirt and plaid flannel pajama pants before she joined Kara in the living room. 

“Hi.” Lena coughed awkwardly. 

“Are you okay now?” Kara pushed a strand of hair out of Lena’s face and tucked it behind her ear. 

“Yeah, just tired.”

“I’ll go then, and see you tomorrow at the shelter?” Kara asked, standing up. 

“Kara— I’m— I don’t want—“ Lena’s protests were interrupted by Kara’s lips against hers. 

Kara was warm and Lena had to pull away for a second to see if this was actually happening. Lena was being held up by Kara’s arm around her waist. Lena had one hand in Kara’s hair and the other at the nape of her neck. Kara’s mouth opened and closed in sync with Lena’s and Lena confidently slid her tongue into Kara’s mouth, the two of them tangled together making a small gasp escape Kara’s lips. Lena pulled away slowly, nipping a little bit at Kara’s bottom lip with a cocky smirk and eyebrow raise.

Lena adjusted herself so she could have her crutches again before whispering a goodnight to Kara. 

“Goodnight Lee.” 

“Goodnight Kar.” 

Kara hummed along with the cliché songs on the country radio station as she drove home from Lena’s apartment. Kara’s lips still tingled lightly, the taste of Lena’s honey chapstick still lingering. Kara had to shut her legs together while driving to ease the throbbing and heat building up in her abdomen. Part of Kara wanted to turn around and let Lena pin her down but the other part of her knew that even sleeping in separate apartments would make tomorrow at the shelter much more exciting. Kara felt drowsy on the road and the only thing keeping her from falling asleep behind the wheel was the bright shine of her headlights. 

Kara pulled into the parking garage of her apartment complex after what felt like hours of driving. She shouldn’t be complaining though, Lena could barely get out of bed today and Kara once again felt guilty.

Once inside her apartment, Kara got a glass of milk with Oreos for before bed and scrolled through her phone. There was a text from Lena that must’ve gone through while Kara was still driving. 

_ You were a good girl tonight. I guess you  **really** are bisexual.  _

Kara felt all the blood rush to her ears, did she read that right? Of course she did, Lena clearly typed out  good girl  so she could picture Kara all worked up— it was working. Kara finished her Oreos and attempted to brush crumbs out of her bed but she couldn’t. Kara groaned out loud and changed into boy shorts and a wrinkled grey t-shirt. With the covers reaching her chin and  Chance the Rapper  playing quietly from her phone speaker, the blonde woman fell asleep with lust in her endless blue eyes. 

Lena could hear the sound of her joints crunching together, in her elbows, of course. Lena left her black hair down, it was long enough that it rested right below her breasts considering she was scared to get it cut. Lena clicked her crutches into place and debated getting coffee for Kara too. If she got coffee for Kara, she’d also be getting coffee for Alex and last time Lena checked her wallet she had around nine dollars. Lena could swing coffee— if she had a ride and not a damn bus schedule. Lena quickly threw on a tank top and black jean shorts, (she was finally realizing that working with dogs in messy), and tried to beat the bus schedule with a couple minutes to spare. 

Lena arrived at the coffee shop and realized she didn’t know what Kara or Alex’s preferred order was so she just got them a regular iced with cream and sugar, on hers she had added vanilla. 

“Thank you!” Lena beamed at the man who had made fun of her one of the first days she was in National City. 

Balancing a tray full of coffee was something that took Lena a while to adapt to. Realizing that Lena would not make it to the bus, she quickly called— and paid for— a cab to bring her to the shelter. 

If it was possible, the taxi ride made her  later  than she already was. Lena thanked the driver nonetheless and wobbled with a tray full of coffee into the front doors of the shelter. 

“Lena! You made it!” Alex smiled and didn’t even seem to care that she was late. 

“Sorry I’m late, I was um, getting coffee... for you and Kara.” Lena wanted to sink into the floor, immediately feeling shy. 

“She’s in the back.” Alex pointed and took her coffee greedily. 

“Oh, um— okay, yeah.” 

Kara lit up when Lena walked in with two coffees in her hand. Lena looked adorable in a plain tank top with tight ripped jean shorts. Kara licked her lips and took the coffee from Lena, pink hue on her cheeks. 

“Thanks for the coffee.” Kara said, straw between her lips. 

Kara placed the coffee down on a plastic table near the doggie pen and excused herself to use the restroom. 

Kara splashed cold water on her face and adjusted her ponytail, then her glasses, then retied her shoes. An obnoxious knock on the door made her roll her eyes and pound back. 

“Not now Alex!” Kara practically screamed.

Kara was pressed into the wall by the bathroom door opening and suddenly, familiar lips were pressing hard against hers, hungry and warm. 

“Lena!”  Kara cried out softly as her dark red lips moved down to Kara’s jawline and then her neck, pulling away roughly at her collarbone. 

Lena left the door half open and Kara could see her chest rising and falling slowly, it was rosy colored and Kara felt a surge of pride realizing she was the reason the shorter woman was flustered. 

Kara mopped the bigger dogs pen and cleaned up after them before joining Alex in the front room. 

“You kissed her?!” Alex’s voice was filled with rage and her eyes turned a darker shade of brown than usual. 

Kara knew there was no point of denying it anymore, “You told me to make up with her,” Kara grinned evilly. 

Lena couldn’t help but notice the dark purple bruise forming on Kara’s collarbone as Lena left the shelter for the day. Lena’s crutches left red ring marks all around her upper arm and she could feel the skin peeling beneath it.

It was hard to tell what Kara wanted, were they just friends that occasionally made out or was the blonde haired woman looking for a relationship? Lena almost forgot that relationships with her was a whole other type of commitment, the crutches, the constant pain, remembering meds, it was a lot for Lena to handle. Adding another person to her life like that tips the scales, Lena could take care of herself, she knew that. But, Lena also knew Kara, Kara who was too sweet to hold back anything, Kara who would move mountains to see Lena smile, Kara who didn’t care about crutches or sad childhoods. 

Lena turned on the record player and Ruin  by Shawn Mendes came out of the record with little crackles and pops. Lena finally unfastened her crutches and felt her arms drop dead at her sides, her brain began to feel fuzzy and the white pillow falling over the edge of the bed was calling her name. Lena rolled onto the bed and plugged in her phone, with one unread message from Kara. 

_Tomorrow I’m taking you on a real date Lena Luthor._

God, even miles away in her own apartment Kara managed to make the small weight on her chest disappear. Lena turned off every light in her room except the ones hanging above her bed, they reminded her of safety and somehow, they reminded her of Kara— or, what it would be like to hold the blonde woman in her arms. Lena eyes fluttered shut, her arms lazily spread out behind her head. The dark-haired woman fell asleep and she could almost smell the scent of Kara’s shampoo next to her. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a while since i updated and sine archive will be down now is a better time than any 
> 
> \- D

Kara woke up an hour earlier than her alarm. She was planning on going into the shelter and hanging out with Alex, just like they used to. Kara rolled over and grabbed her glasses from the nightstand before scrolling through messages from Lena.

_ Sounds good Kar. Anything specific I should wear?  _

Kara was feeling particularly snarky this morning and of course, she had to reply with “nothing.” Kara snorted loudly at her own pathetic joke and got dressed like she would any other day at the shelter. Kara slipped on an old tie-dye shirt covered in holes, jeans, and a black beanie to change it up a little bit. 

In the mirror leaning against the wall, she could see the dark purple hickey that Lena had given on her collarbone. Kara shuddered remembering how soft Lena’s mouth was against her skin. 

Kara’s white truck had mud splattered all over the sides, Kara normally took better care of maintaining the white shine but recently it didn’t seem that big of a deal. 

The shelter lights were on when Kara pulled into a parking spot. Next to Kara’s truck was Alex’s motorcycle. It was black and well-polished, on the handle bars rested Alex’s old helmet. Relieved that her older sister was here, Kara walked in confidently through the front doors. The smile upon her face made her dimples even more prominent and of course, Alex noticed. 

“Dimples!” Alex teased, she was holding a bunny in her arms and Kara was pretty sure his name was Floppy. 

“Hey big sis, came in early to help out and clear my head.” 

“Clear your head?” Alex handed Kara the bunny to cuddle with. 

Kara scratched Floppy’s head a couple of times. God, he was soft, “I have a date tonight with Lena.” Kara blushed despite herself. 

“Sounds about right, take the day off to get ready. I’ll text Lena too.” Alex pulled Kara and Floppy into a hug. 

Lena woke up and rolled over, almost completely out of the bed. All of the blankets were piled at the end of the bed, Lena must’ve thrown them off. Lena fumbled around on the nightstand until she finally gripped her phone. 

_Take the day off ;)_

Of course Kara couldn’t keep her mouth shut about the damn date, Lena should’ve known. Lena made the bed as soon as she could because knowing herself, she would procrastinate for days on end. 

The dark-haired woman dreaded this moment. The moment where she is forced to put on her crutches while the inside of her own head plays flashbacks of the car accident all over again. Lena tried to shut it out, she tried to close her eyes but the images were burned on the inside of her eyelids. Some days, the flashbacks were brief lasting seconds at most but, today was different. Today, Lena was pressing her hands tightly over her ears while shouting for it to stop, to make it stop. Except, she was alone, there is nobody else in her apartment. Today’s flashback lasted almost six minutes Lena wrote down in her journal. The journal was supposed to be more about her new life in National City but the flashbacks were still happening and she promised herself that she would keep track of them. It was the third time she’s used the journal in National City, the other two entries about Kara Danvers— she couldn’t help herself. 

Lena wondered what Kara’s idea of a “date” actual was. Maybe they’d go on a roller coaster, or maybe, she wanted to take Lena sky diving, or maybe, it would be a completely normal dinner. Except, nothing with the Danvers sisters were normal. 

It was only around three pm but Lena decided to put on her all red romper with a bow that ties in the front. Lena examined the outfit in the mirror, the crutches on her arms seemed to draw away from Lena’s outfit and eye makeup she spent an hour on. Seeing herself so small and weak in front of the mirror made Lena want to call up Kara and cancel the date. Right. Now. 

“Lena? Are you okay?” Kara’s voice was comforting and Lena was practically melting in it. 

“I can’t do this Kara— the date— the crutches— I’m not pretty enough—“

Kara cut her off quickly, “I’m on my way right now, okay? I’ll be over so soon honey.” 

Lena flushed at the nickname and lowered herself down onto the bed. Kara would be here soon. 

Kara generally wouldn’t drive her truck at eighty miles per hour but Lena wasn’t a general exception. Lena was extraordinary and Kara had to show her that. 

As Kara suspected the door was unlocked, (Kara locked it behind her), and Lena was slumped over on her made bed. Lena was dressed up so nicely, a dark red romper was draped over her pale skin and the green in Lena’s eyes were magnified by the shade of red. She looked gorgeous even though her eyes were red and puffy as if she had stopped crying only when Kara walked through the door. Kara gently wrapped herself around Lena, Lena’s head was cradled in the crook of Kara’s neck and everything happening around them stopped. It made sense to Kara that the entire universe would freeze time to make Lena Luthor happy, Kara would do it for her too if she could. 

“Hey, look at me.” Kara tilted her chin 

upwards so they were eye-to-eye, “What’s wrong beautiful?” 

“That’s exactly the problem, I’m not beautiful, my crutches look hideous, I’m too tired to go out.” 

“Then we can have a stay-in date. I’ll order Italian food, we’ll cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.” Kara beamed at her. 

“Okay.” Lena nodded. 

In one smooth motion, Kara scooped up Lena and placed her on Kara’s lap on the couch. Kara was dialing the Italian place when Lena settled on watching  _Nightmare on Elm Street. _

“So you can hold me tight when I’m scared.” Lena whispered and let Kara play with her hair. 

Lena had spaghetti and meatballs in one hand while the other dug into Kara’s arm. Lena lifted her arm up wincing, her nails had left bright red marks. 

“Are you that scared baby?” Kara pulled her farther into her lap. 

“Mhm.” Lena muttered, embarrassed. 

“Okay, I’ll distract you! What’s your favorite animal?” 

“Seriously Kara? Icebreakers?” Lena snorted. 

“It’s a great way to get to know my new girlfriend. Now, favorite animal.”

“So we’re girlfriends now?” Lena cocked her eyebrow and smirked. 

It was Kara’s turn to feel flustered, “Uh, yeah... if that’s what you want.” 

“Of course I do Kara Danvers. My favorite animal is an elephant.” Lena pointed to the tapestry you could see through the crack in the door. 

The movie was around halfway through and Lena was struggling to keep her eyes open. Lena nudged Kara’s arm and somehow, the blonde got the message. Kara picked up Lena lightly and helped her into bed, the raven-haired woman was asleep almost instantly. 

Kara crept out of Lena’s room quietly and texted Alex frantically. 

_ Bring fake flowers and glitter, lots of glitter, to Lena’s place. _

Being the incredible older sister that Alex was, she asked no questions and was over in fifteen minutes. 

“Okay so did you go insane or...” Alex handed her plastic bags filled with white, yellow, pink, and blue flowers. 

“No, we’re decorating Lena’s crutches, she’s pretty with them and I want to show her that.” 

“How sweet but, it’s almost midnight and I’m tired.” Alex groaned. 

“Then work fast dummy.” Kara snickered and began glueing white flowers all over Lena’s right crutch. 

The two sisters worked fast, making sure to get every color flower and silver glitter over each crutch but still managing to keep Lena’s apartment clean. Kara quietly snuck back into Lena’s room and laid the crutches against her bed leaving a small note that read,  From K. 

“This is perfect Alex, thank you.” Kara pulled her big sister into a tight hug. 

“Hey, anything to help Little Gay.” Alex snickered at the old nickname. 

Kara and Alex walked out together, truck and motorcycle parked right next to each other. 

“See you tomorrow Alex! Goodnight!” 

Alex just nodded and put on her black helmet before speeding off. Kara rolled at her eyes at how reckless her sister was before turning on the car and her favorite country station. 

Kara arrived home a couple minutes after midnight and changed into loose boxers and a tank top. Kara scrolled briefly through Instagram, she hadn’t posted anything in awhile and so Kara threw up a photo of her and Alex surrounded by fake flowers. Alex looked so happy and just like herself when they were kids in Midvale. Kara clicked off her phone and put it on the charger before pulling the covers up. The blonde woman had an urge to stay up just to find out about Lena’s reaction, she hoped it wasn’t too much, but, Kara couldn’t resist pointing out Lena’s beauty to Lena and everyone around her. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys.   
i haven’t posted for a long time and i’m sorry about that. if i’m honest i lost inspiration and i thought nobody wanted to read my stories. if you’re still reading, thank you <3
> 
> \- D

Lena had a girlfriend. That’s the first thing that crossed the raven-haired woman’s mind when she woke up. Her medicine and bottle of water lay on the nightstand next to her bed. Lena gulped the pills down and steadied herself on her crutches. At first, Lena didn’t see the little slip of paper or the glittery roses, she was so caught up in getting ready. When Lena finally put on her shoes and looked down at the crutches beneath her arms, tears sprung into her eyes. Lena fumbled with her phone until she was able to get a picture to send to Kara. 

Even in her messy work clothes, Lena could feel a smile on her face all morning. People on the bus stared at her, deep down she probably looked like a high schooler going to their first prom. Lena got off the bus feeling more energetic than usual which is weird considering her meds make her extremely drowsy. 

Lena opened the shelter doors to the Danvers sisters beaming at her. Alex did that flirtatious whistle and Kara pulled her into a hug from behind. 

“Do you like it my little elephant?” Kara’s breath was hot in her ear. 

“No, I love them Kara.” Lena blushed at the new nickname. 

“Okay you two, we have a shelter to run!” Alex clapped her hands together and rolled her eyes when Kara gave Lena’s cheek one last peck. 

Surprisingly, work wasn’t much different now that Kara and Lena has started dating. If anything, Lena was more nervous for game night now because she had started dating the blonde-haired woman. Lena did her usual routine at work quicker than normal and Alex invited her out to lunch. 

Alex pulled out a chair and flipped through the menu, Lena sat across from her. 

“If she’s too much, just tell me. I’m her big sister, I get it.” Alex blurted out. 

“Kara? No, she’s great. She just cares  a lot.”  Lena snickered slightly. 

“That’s Kara for you.” Alex grinned sheepishly. 

The waitress took their orders and Lena began thanking Alex profusely for hiring her. The two women ate in silence except for confirming that game night was at Kara’s and that Lena would be going. 

“She’s going to challenge you to Mariokart.” 

“Me? I don’t know how to play video games Alex!” Lena looked genuinely baffled. 

“I’m sure she’ll help you.” Alex winked and raised an eyebrow. 

Kara rushed around her apartment trying to tidy up. There were dirty clothes everywhere and tons of candy wrappers, (she had bought one of those huge variety bags). Kara had set up snacks for everybody even though she wasn’t expecting guests until around seven pm. A knock on Kara’s door almost made her jump out of skin. 

“Come in!”

“Hey its just me.” Lena smiled and and sat down on a bar stool in Kara’s kitchen. 

“I didn’t think you’d come so early.” Kara kissed Lena and poured them both a glass of wine. 

Kara and Lena sipped on wine until eventually the two of them moved over to the couch. Kara threw blankets upon blankets on top of her and Lena before switching on the TV. Lena’s head rested on Kara’s neck and Kara was running her hands through Lena’s black hair. 

“Baby?” Kara tilted Lena toward her. 

“Mm?” Lena’s green eyes were wide and curious. 

Kara’s pink lips met Lena’s dark red ones in a lusty, hungry, way. Their tongues collided and Lena was scratching lightly at the name of Kara’s neck, making Kara throw her head back slightly. Lena pulled away abruptly, making Kara whine. 

“Lena, don’t—“ Kara groaned, Lena placed light kisses all over Kara’s neck, leaving little lipstick stains behind. 

“Hi! We’re here!” Alex shut the door behind her and Kelly. 

Kara pulled herself away from Lena’s lips and smiled awkwardly at her sister. Lena curled back up on Kara’s lap as if nothing had happened but even Kara could tell she was proud of herself. 

Lena was sitting on Kara’s lap trying to play Mariokart against Nia. Kara was half guiding Lena on what to do and half trying to distract Lena by letting her hands wander. 

“Kara! I’m right behind her, show some mercy.” Lena pouted. 

“Okay my little elephant, I’ll let you be.” Kara kissed her cheek. 

Lena’s eyebrows knit together and she was completely concentrated on the game. Nia won anyway but Lena came in close second. Kara, Lena, Alex, Kelly, and, Nia were all circled up on couches and chairs around Kara’s living room. Alex and Kara were having a heated debate about who was better at karaoke, Kelly was eating all of the cheese Lena had cut up earlier that evening. 

It was only half past nine but Lena could feel herself nodding off in Kara’s arms. She figured it was the medicine making her feel this way, making her not want to do anything but sleep. Lena felt warm and comfortable and the next time she woke up it was around midnight and the apartment was quiet. 

“Everyone went home Lee, do you want to move to the bed?” Kara’s voice was soft and Lena shifted the blankets covering them. 

“Hmm okay.” Lena whispered, her voice raspy. 

Kara guided Lena into her giant queen bed, there was enough room for Alex to fit if she wanted to. Kara shifted Lena over so she could be the big spoon but Lena shook her head. 

“You want to be the big spoon?” Kara laughed. 

Lena nodded, “Somebody needs to take care of you too,” Lena whispered kissing Kara’s lips lightly as if a butterfly had landed on them. 

To say that Kara was in heaven was a complete understatement. Having Lena hold her so tightly, care so deeply, only made Kara fall for Lena faster than ever before. Lena’s breathing was quiet and steady, Kara didn’t ever want to forget the sound of her breath. Lena’s eyelids fluttered in the smallest of movements and Kara couldn’t help herself but to kiss her eyelids softly. Their one month anniversary was two weeks away and the thought of not impressing Lena made Kara’s stomach churn. All Kara wanted to do was make Lena happy and she would give the raven-haired woman the world if it meant just that. 

“Kara, baby, I can’t sleep.” Lena mumbled and held Kara tighter. 

“Me either hun.” Kara turned her head so she was staring right into Lena’s deep green eyes, “is something bothering you?”

“Yes actually, why haven’t we done this before? Shared a bed, I mean. You’re warm.” 

“Well you have me now, okay? I won’t go anywhere.” It was too dark to see the look on Lena’s face and Kara was grateful, she had said too much. 

“Okay.” Lena kissed Kara’s neck one last time before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep quicker than Kara ever could. 

Kara held Lena’s hand and pulled the covers over to her side, Lena definitely hogged them from her. Kara could only hope that tomorrow morning, her queen bed would have Lena’s indent pressed into the white sheets and the smell of her perfume still lingering strongly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s the next chapter :) I’m still figuring out where i want the two fics i’m writing to go so that’s why chapters come out a bit slower 
> 
> \- D

Lena woke up and stripped out of her clothes from last night without another thought. Lena fumbled around with her phone for awhile before realizing it was dead. The dark-haired woman found grey sweatpants and an old band T-shirt of Kara’s to put on. Lena stumbled around onto the kitchen and came face-to-face with her beaming girlfriend.

“That shirt is a bit big on you sweetheart, you could wear it as a dress.” 

“Would you like it better than way?” Lena teased and pulled off the grey sweatpants. 

“I— um— well, you always look great.” Kara was flustered. 

“Thank you baby.” Lena brushed against Kara’s lips, it was enough to send sparks through both of their veins. 

Kara took Lena by the arm and led her over to the couch, peppering her hairline with kisses. 

“What do you want to do today?” Kara said, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling Lena up onto her lap. 

“I don’t know... go to the shelter?” 

“On your day off you want to go to the shelter that  we work at?”  Kara snickered. 

“Do you have a better idea?” Lena bit her lip. 

“Yes I do. A nice dinner tonight at eight, just me and you.” Kara winked.

Kara felt her heart sink when Lena had left to go charge her phone and take a nap before their date tonight. Kara knew she didn’t take her meds this morning and it was probably throwing her off today. 

_Did you take your meds baby? _

Kara pressed send and plugged in her hair straighter for tonight’s date. Kara was planning on wearing a skin tight navy blue dress with some black heels, simple but hopefully still stunning. Kara’s phone buzzed back with a response from Lena, she had said yes much to Kara’s relief. 

Kara opened the door to the bathroom and began to straighten her hair. Her curls kept getting tangled and the clock already read as six forty five pm. Kara applies some pink lipstick and eyeliner before slipping on the navy blue dress. The dress reached the floor and Kara was having trouble sitting still waiting to show Lena. Kara grabbed a black clutch and her keys before meeting Lena outside the apartment building. 

Kara opened her mouth to ask Lena if she was ready but instead all she could do was gasp. 

“Lena, you look— you look perfect.” Kara’s eyes were wide. 

Lena had on a short black dress that had black bows all down her back. Her crutches were still decorated with white flowers and glitter from days before. 

“So do you Kara.” Lena smiled and took Kara’s hand. 

Lena and Kara walked the three blocks until they arrived at a fancy French restaurant. Their table already had a bottle of champagne and candles on it. 

“I know it’s a little early, our one month isn’t until next week but I really couldn’t wait.” 

“Kara you really didn’t have to...” Lena blushed and popped open the champagne, pouring her a glass. 

“Yes I did, of course I did. And I got you something too.” Kara giggled. 

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand under the table and laughed when Kara pulled out a small wrapped box. 

“What is it?” Lena’s eyes sparkled and maybe it was the champagne but the night seemed bubbly. 

“Open it!” Kara screeched happily and ordered a round of appetizers. 

Lena unwrapped the gift and pulled off the lid. Lena’s eyes watered and Kara wiped a tear from her cheek. In Lena’s hands she held a small stuffed elephant with a bow tied around its neck. 

“Because you’re my little elephant.” Kara smiled. 

“Kara, can we go? We need to go. I need to go.” Lena whispered. 

“Are you okay?” Kara’s eyes filled with concern. 

“Yes I’m fine Kara. We should just go.” Lena winked at her. 

Kara pushed open the door with her mouth still pressing hard against Lena’s. The two of them wrestled each other into Kara’s bedroom before finally breaking apart. 

“Are you sure about this baby?” Kara looked concerned but Lena knew she was just looking out for her. 

“Yes I’m sure. Please, Kara.” 

Kara slowly unzipped the back of Lena’s dress and watched as it pooled at her feet. Kara was holding Lena up by the waist and slowly guided her over to the bed, laying her down on the end of the bed. Kara slid out of her own dress which made Lena intake a sharp breath. 

“You. Are. Gorgeous.” Kara said between placing kisses down Lena’s stomach. 

“So are you.” Lena blushed as Kara’s fingertips traced over every inch of her body. 

Kara shifted Lena so that they were at the head of the bed. Lena squirmed underneath Kara who was pinning her wrists down lightly. 

“You’re safe, okay? I have you.” Kara whispered and melted into Lena. 

Kara woke up tangled up in Lena’s soft pale skin and dark hair. Kara kissed and nipped at Lena’s collarbones until she finally rolled over to face her. 

“Kara you’re leaving marks everywhere!” Lena frowned. 

“They’re love marks. Happy one month baby girl.” Kara smiled and placed her hand on Lena’s stomach. 

Lena’s skin was pale and soft and Kara didn’t ever want to leave this bed. 

“We have to go to the shelter, you know.” Lena threw on Kara’s jean shorts and old sweatshirt. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m getting ready.” Kara yawned and pulled on some leggings with a tank top that was a little too small. 

“Truck?” Lena asked dangling the keys in hand with a smile on her face. 

Kara nodded and helped Lena into the passenger seat. Kara turned the radio station onto country and  Girl  by Maren Morris came out of the speakers. The ride to the shelter was filled with Kara singing every lyric to Lena who couldn’t wipe the damn smile off of her face. Shit. Alex was  so  going to know they slept together. Kara knew it was obvious, they both had the ‘I’ve seen you naked’ look in their eyes. But Kara wouldn’t take it back for anything, no amount of teasing from her older sister would take away from the night Kara and Lena had shared. 

“What are you thinking about hun?” Lena rested her hand on Kara’s arm. 

“Last night and how Alex is going to tease me until the end of time.” Kara blushed. 

“Do you regret it?”

“No! God, no. Baby I would never regret that, okay? I want this.” 

Lena’s response was a smile and kiss to Kara’s cheek. Kara pulled into her usual parking spot and held open the door for Lena, (who still had a ridiculous smile on her face). Alex was leaning against the front desk on a phone call. Lena headed to the back to clean up after the dogs and Kara went to follow but Alex yanked on herarm. 

Alex hung up the phone, “You slept with her?!” 

“Yes and it was lovely and you can tease me all you want but she’s not going anywhere.” Kara put her foot down. 

“I was going to say I’m happy for you.” Alex pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, I think I love her Alex.” 

“No shit Kara, it’s been obvious since the minute you met. You do that thing with your eyes.” Alex snickered.

“My eyes? What’s wrong with my eyes?” Kara scoffed. 

“Nothing is wrong with them. You just look at her like she’s always been the one for you.” 

Lena had finished cleaning up after the dogs and made sure to give Otto an extra treat. 

“One day when Kara lives with me, you can come live with us too, okay?” Lena smiled at the big goofy German Shepherd. 

“Did you mean all of that?” Alex asked from the doorway to the back of the kennels. 

“Yeah, of course I meant it. I don’t know when but I mean it.” Lena propped herself upright on her crutches. 

“Okay.” Alex just smiled at the shorter woman. 

Lena’s apartment was cold when she came back after spending two nights at Kara’s. Lena threw on an old maroon sweatshirt that she must’ve taken from Kara. Her phone flashed but she was too tired to check it, she knew it wasn’t right but she wasn’t going to take her medicine tonight. Lena plugged her phone in and looked out the window of her apartment, she had a decent view of National City. 

Lena had been planning Kara’s gift for their one month anniversary for weeks and it still felt off. She had recorded her breathing while asleep and then had somebody commission it into sound-waves for a bracelet. Lena hoped it wasn’t too much and she was practically itching with anxiety to give it to Kara tomorrow evening. Lena glanced at her watch, it was a gift from her Mother years ago made out of real silver. Lena and her Mother hadn’t talked in years, Lena knew deep down the watch was her Mother trying to buy her love since the car accident. Nonetheless, she wore it everyday and it read 11:06 pm. Lena checked her phone for texts from Kara, all she had said was confirming plans tomorrow at Lena’s place. Lena shut off her phone and crawled under the covers like a little kid. 

Lena’s mind played out every possible outcome of what would happen when she gave Kara the gift, of every possible reaction Kara might have to Lena opening up about the car accident. After an hour of her brain convincing her Kara would leave if she knew the truth Lena shut her eyes tightly, Kara isn’t like them, Kara is the strongest person Lena knew. Lena pictured every indent, every freckle, every line on Kara’s skin until she fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long since i’ve updated, not sure where to go with the fic but happy you all enjoy it! 
> 
> \- D

“Kara I can’t wait any longer! Come over now!” Lena whined into her phone. 

“Okay, okay! I’m getting into the truck.” Kara said but her words were drowned out by the country radio, “I’ll be there in ten.” 

The call ended with a click and Lena set up the small jewelry box on the coffee table so she could sit down on the couch. The ten minutes were passing excruciatingly slow and Lena found herself picking at her nails, a bad habit she picked up after the accident. The door swung open to Kara in long green and blue striped pants pulled over a white crop top. 

“Hi sweetheart!” Kara chirped and sat down on the couch, stretching her legs over Lena’s lap. 

“This is what I couldn’t wait to give you.” Lena beamed and handed Kara the small black satin box, “Happy one month Kara Danvers.” 

Kara opened the box slowly and gasped lightly, the same gasp that Lena pushed out of her mouth nights ago. 

“It’s a bracelet! With sound-waves?” Kara looked confused. 

“Yeah, it’s um— well it’s my breathing while I sleep... I recorded it and put on a bracelet.” Lena hid her face from Kara. 

“That is the creepiest and most thoughtful gift I have ever gotten.” Kara kissed her cheek and fastened the bracelet on her left wrist. 

“Can you believe it’s been a month?” Kara asked leaning onto Lena’s shoulder. 

Lena just nodded before mumbling something about a headache. 

“Hold on, I have Advil in my purse.” Kara stretched and rummaged through the giant bag before passing Lena two pills. 

“Thank you.” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her closer. 

Kara tried to stay awake, she really did. Lena was talking about something important, something with her childhood. Except Kara couldn’t pay attention because she was tangled up in Lena, and Lena’s pale skin, and the only thing in focus was the green in her eyes, and before Kara knew it she was dozing off on Lena’s for the first time of many. 

Kara woke up to little nibbles on her ear making her groan. On top of her was Lena, her chest rosy and only wearing a bra and sweatpants. 

“Baby I am so sorry I fell asleep had I knew you were talking about your childhood you were just so warm and soft... I couldn’t help it. Tell me again.” 

“No Kara it’s okay.” Lena pulled her in for another kiss. 

“Please tell me...” Kara pouted, her blue eyes going wide, which made Lena cave. 

“It’s about the accident— I don’t know, I don’t know.” Lena’s voice broke and Kara pulled her in closer. 

“It’s going to be okay. I won’t leave, nothing you tell me will scare me away.” Kara kissed her forehead softly. 

“I was three when it happened,” Lena took a deep breath, “My mom said I didn’t have to wear my seatbelt because we were so close to home. I was in the backseat, my seatbelt was off and I had my legs pressed against the window. We turned the corner onto our street and this big truck whipped around so fast crashing into my side of the car. I remember screaming, telling my mom I couldn’t feel my legs, I couldn’t feel my legs. It was instant Kara, even if it happened outside of the hospital I was already paralyzed—“ Lena’s voice cracked even higher and got tears began pouring out of her eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay... you don’t have to say anymore. Thank you for telling me.” Kara lifted Lena lightly onto her lap, cradling her neck. 

After moments of silence and sniffling from Lena, Kara finally spoke. 

“It was a truck?” 

“Yeah, like yours but green. I should’ve told you. That’s why I make fun of it so often.” Lena sighed, embarrassed. 

“I’m not mad Lena, but my truck is outside if you want me to move it?”

“No but only because I want to get milkshakes at J’onn’s and then have you stay the night?” Lena’s voice got higher on the last couple of words. 

“Okay milkshakes it is!” Kara smiled and took her hand, they could walk from Lena’s apartment. 

Kara slid into the booth and fiddled with the bracelet Lena had gotten her. 

“What do you want Kar?” Lena had already decided on chocolate. 

“Oh, I’m good. I can steal a sip of yours?” Kara winked. 

“Yeah.” Lena beamed and slid her glass across the table. 

Lena has finished her milkshake pretty quickly and Kara noticed her eyelids drooping slowly. 

“Home my little elephant?” 

“Mm. I need my meds Kara, I’m sleepy.”

Kara pulled into a parking spot outside Lena’s apartment complex. Kara hopped out of the truck and walked over to Lena’s side to help her out, as she always did. 

“DON’T TOUCH ME LILLIAN!” Lena spat at Kara, “IT’S YOUR FAULT I’M LIKE THIS. YOUR FAULT I’M UGLY AND PARALYZED.” Lena harshly pushed Kara so she fell flat on her ass in the middle of a parking lot. 

“Lena? Baby? It’s me, Kara. What’s wrong? What’s happening?” Kara began to cry but was too scared to move from the pavement beneath her. 

The light in Lena’s eyes was gone, completely gone. Kara’s hands were shaking as Lena climbed out of the truck herself and left Kara alone in the parking lot. Kara didn’t know how long she sat alone in the parking lot. Twenty minutes? Maybe even forty. Kara hoisted herself up, her palms red and bloody from trying to catch herself on the pavement. Kara was trudging up the second floor of Lena’s apartment building when her phone rang. 

“Kara? It’s me, Lena. I just took my meds and I— did I hurt you?” 

“No I’m okay, you called me Lillian and then you called yourself ugly. Both statements are incorrect.” Kara tried to joke. 

“I didn’t take my medicine yesterday, at all. I was hallucinating, I was so happy with you the night before I thought I could do it. I thought I could be the girl that didn’t need crazy psych meds.” 

“I’m outside your apartment, I’ll be right in.” Kara hung up the phone at the same time she swung open the door to Lena sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. 

“How often?” Kara stood over Lena with hands on her hips. 

“I don’t know, once a month maybe?” Lena stuttered, her body limp from exhaustion. 

“And does this always happen?” Kara tilted Lena’s chin up so she was forced to make eye contact, “Is it always hallucinations?” 

“Yes— and vivid nightmares.” Lena looked truly ashamed. 

“Lena...” Kara shook her head, “It’s not worth it hun, you need to take care of yourself.” 

“I know. I am so so sorry Kara.” Lena wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and pressed her face into Kara’s stomach, crying. 

“Shh. Hey. You’re okay now. Let’s go to bed.” Kara guided her red faced girlfriend over to the bed. 

Kara shut off all of the lights except for the string lights above Lena’s bed. Lena squeezed Kara’s hand three times before Kara heard the familiar soft breathing of Lena falling asleep. Kara flipped the white pillow over to the cold side before she closed her eyes and attempted to drift off.


End file.
